Back Off! He's Mine!
by Naruko Uchimaki
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke work for The Uchiha Corporation with their friends and brothers. Sasuke wants Naruto. However Sakura wants Naruto. Two Teams are created; one for SasuNaru the other for NaruSaku. Love turns into a battlefield. War breaks out and the prize is… The love of one Naruto Uzumaki! With their friends helping them fight for their love, anything could happen! SasuNaru Yaoi
1. Start of the war?

**Back off! He's mine!**

**Summary: **Naruto and Sasuke have been best friends since birth; both are now at the age of 23. They both work for The Uchiha Corporation. Sasuke and Naruto both work on the 12th floor of the building with many other people. Their bosses are Itachi Uchiha and Kurama Namikaze. Sasuke wants Naruto. However Sakura wants Naruto. This causes everyone on the floor to divide into two teams; one for SasuNaru the other for NaruSaku. Love turns into a battlefield. War breaks out and the prize… The love of one Naruto Uzumaki! With their friends helping them fight for their love anything could happen…

**Warning: **This Fan Fiction contains **YAOI** (Boy x Boy) Also some citrusy **LEMON!** Read at your own risk. Character bashing too! 8D Also my fucked up form of humour ~ You **FLAME!** You **DIE!**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Naruto. I do **NOT** make any profit out of this. Your reviews are perfect for me ;w; If I did own Naruto things would have been much, much different… ._.

**AN: **I hope you enjoy it :D! I know people may ask why I picked NaruSaku instead of SasuSaku. Well I think Sakura personally is over Sasuke and wants Naruto. (No I aint happy about that v.v) I also thought it'd be funny to have Sasuke and Sakura fight over the oblivious Naruto xD It makes more sense than Naruto fighting Sakura. Too much OOCness x.x. This contains a lot of OOC Sasuke and other people but IDGAF o3o And YES his name is Kurama not Kyuubi e_e That may count as a spoiler o-o…

**Chapter 1: **Start of the war?

It was a calm and quiet day in Konoha. The sky was clear and the sun was shining slightly spreading it's warmth throughout the village. Suddenly a large yell was heard coming from two different people "SASUKE! NARUTO! Our office NOW!"

** Naruko Uchimaki**

Earlier today…

Naruto was sitting down on his chair which was behind his metal desk. On the desk laid a large stack of papers which he needed to overlook and fill in. He sighed softly and looked out the window. The sun brought out his blue sparkling eyes and made his hair even brighter. The blonde stood up and walked out of his normal sized cubicle and knocked on the door of the one next to his.

Sasuke was filling in a sheet of paper when he heard the door of his cubicle being knocked he huffed in annoyance and asked "Who is it?" There was a slight shuffle heard before the young Uchiha got his answer.

"It's your Mum." A voice said sarcastically. Sasuke raised his right eyebrow silently questioning the other's foul mode.

"Hmph come in idiot." The sound of a door opening and closing was heard. Sasuke stared at the newcomer and smiled slightly. Naruto however didn't notice it before Sasuke did and changed his expression back to his normal one. He pushed the other chair behind the other side of his desk forward and motioned the blonde to take a seat which he did. "So, what's wrong moron?"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke ignoring their usual nick names for each other "Everything! Mostly the fact work has gotten totally boring..." He whined.

The Uchiha smirked slightly "You know Itachi and Kurama are here…" At the words he spoke the Uzumaki's eyes widened slightly and he jumped up and out of his chair. Sasuke sighed and used his index finger on his right hand to move onto his own lips and whisper a 'Shh'. Even though this was quiet Naruto heard it and sat down.

"So what are we gonna do then?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke spent like 5 seconds contemplating what to do. "Hmm how about we… Decorate their office."

"YES!" Naruto yelled out. Sasuke banged his head softly on his desk and looked back up at the other.

"Shut up idiot."

"Heh sorry bastard" Naruto apologised bashfully. The other shook his head.

"Well" Sasuke said as he stood up. He smirked before continuing "Let's get going." Naruto pushed Sasuke towards the door of the latter's cubicle.

"Ladies first" He stated before smirking.

"Whatever" Was the others reply. They both left the cubicle with smirks on. Every felt a shift in the air and looked out of their cubicle to see them both. They all shook their heads and continued to work. Besides Sakura who stared at Naruto with a longing look on her face and glared at the other next to him. 'He will be mine' she thought as she saw Naruto and Sasuke enter the Storage Area smirking. 'Better watch out Uchiha that Blonde is mine' the pinkette thought chuckling slightly. Her chuckle was dry and slightly crazy pretty devoid of humour.

** Naruko Uchimaki**

Back to the present…

Suddenly a large yell was heard coming from two different people "SASUKE! NARUTO! Our office NOW!" came from the office shared by Itachi Uchiha and Kurama Namikaze the head of the building; also known as the siblings of Sasuke and Naruto. They have been dating for over 2 years now and were very much in love. (Though Itachi would rarely admit it)

Naruto and Sasuke were snickering slightly as they were walking towards the office shared by their brothers and both knocked on the door.

"Get your asses in here right now!" Kurama Namikaze yelled as he stood glaring at the other two who just entered his office. "What were you thinking of when you messed our office up?!" The two new comers looked around the room and saw posters of gay porn everywhere; covering everything. Even the pens and pencils!

Seeing as no one was answering Itachi spoke up "Simple Kurama, they were not thinking" he stated coolly. He sighed seeing as both weren't talking. "Just clean it up." He said as he dragged Kurama out the office.

"Have fun fucking Kurama Itachi!" Naruto yelled out.

"Don't push it brat." Kurama grumbled. That is how Sasuke and Naruto spent their evening; cleaning up their genius prank.

'Whatever it was worth it.' They both thought still smirking.

**Naruko Uchimaki**

**AN: **Please review! Thanks o3o


	2. It is on!

**Back off! He's mine!**

**Summary: **Naruto and Sasuke have been best friends since birth; both are now at the age of 23. They both work for The Uchiha Corporation. Sasuke and Naruto both work on the 12th floor of the building with many other people. Their bosses are Itachi Uchiha and Kurama Namikaze. Sasuke wants Naruto. However Sakura wants Naruto. This causes everyone on the floor to divide into two teams; one for SasuNaru the other for NaruSaku. Love turns into a battlefield. War breaks out and the prize… The love of one Naruto Uzumaki! With their friends helping them fight for their love anything could happen…

**Warning: **This Fan Fiction contains **YAOI** (Boy x Boy) Also some citrusy **LEMON!** Read at your own risk. Character bashing too! 8D Also my fucked up form of humour ~ You **FLAME!** You **DIE!**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Naruto. I do **NOT** make any profit out of this. Your reviews are perfect for me ;w; If I did own Naruto things would have been much, much different… ._. I own this sexy plot bunny though :I

**AN:** Thanks for all the views, reviews, favourites and alerts! Love you ;3 Wanted to personally mention and thank **Aiko Tachibana **and **emo-girl262** for reviewing and also **emo-girl262 **for the favourite! And **Aiko Tachibana **for the alert! Also thanks to **prettylittleliar107 **and **Yuzuki Uchiha Namikaze **for the favourite too!** THANKS A BUNCH I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Chapter 2: **It is on!

**Naruko Uchimaki**

Naruto sighed softly his head on his desk. 'Another day of being bored…' A knock on his cubicle woke him up from his silent musings in his head. "Uhh who is it?"

Outside of the blonde's cubicle was Sakura Haruno. The girl had short pink hair, obviously been died, and emerald green eyes. She catches most of the guy's attention. "It's me Naruto-kun" she said in a sickly sweet voice. "May I come in please?" She asked whilst lowering her skirt and unbuttoning her shirt under her blazer. 'Hmph this is it time to show him he should totally date me!' She cheered in her own thoughts.

"Ah Sakura-chan! Sure you can come in." Naruto said. Sakura opened the door and then closed it making a soft click. Naruto smiled brightly at her as she came in but his smile faltered slightly 'I still like Sakura-chan… I have since we were kids but what about Sasuke? Oh well I don't want to hurt her feelings anyway I'm sure Sasuke is straight as a ruler. Why waste a great opportunity with her for a straight guy?' He thought smiling again brightly wondering if it seemed slightly… Fake. However Sakura paid it no concern. "Something you want Sakura-chan?" Sakura was about to speak when a knock to the door of the cubicle interrupted her. "Who is it?" Naruto asked slightly annoyed by all the visitors.

A voice spoke up "Yo Naruto it's Suigetsu, came here to tell you Gaara needs you to see him." Naruto nodded his head and spoke up.

"Yeah sure tell him I'll be 5 minutes." Sakura huffed in annoyance and tapped her left foot repeatedly on the floor with her arms crossed. Suigetsu opened up the door as soon as he heard Naruto's reply.

"No! He needs you like right now man!" he insisted. Naruto sighed and raised his arms up in defence.

"Fine I'll go." The blonde walked out of the cubicle but paused for a slight second. "Uhh Suigetsu…"

"He's in his cubicle Naruto." Suigetsu said answering the unasked question.

"Thanks Suigetsu!" Naruto called out as he walked over to Gaara's cubicle.

Suigetsu turned to face Sakura his eyes narrowed slightly and his teeth clenched yet his mouth was forming a smirk. "Listen here Haruno. You stay away from Naruto, alright?" The woman he addressed was standing still her arms besides her and her posture weak. Emerald eyes widened and she gaped slightly. After seeing her reaction he turned around and left the cubicle. "That blonde is Uchiha's. Understand that fact will you? Thanks. Later Pinkie." Sakura was fuming. 'How dare that ass say that? Also to me of all people!' She thought angrily as she left Naruto's cubicle banging the door shut.

**Naruko Uchimaki**

Naruto was walking up to Gaara's cubicle when he saw Sasuke talking to Juugo. He felt as if something was up. Sure it was ordinary for them to talk but he was sure he heard his own name. Shaking his head slightly he knocked on the red head's door to his cubicle. "Hey Gaara its Naruto, you wanted to see me?"

There was a lot of shuffling heard before a reply was spoken "Come in." The blonde did as he was told and saw Gaara panting slightly with Neji besides him fixing his tie with annoyance. Neji kissed Gaara gently on the cheek before smiling softly. Naruto being used to this stayed silent and watched over their interaction with one another.

"Bye Gaara." Neji said as he left the cubicle giving the other two some time to talk alone.

"Later Neji" Gaara replied giving a small smile back as he then motioned Naruto to sit down. "We need to talk about Uchiha and Sakura now."

As soon as he said this Naruto sighed and leaned back in his chair slouching "Fine. If I have to pick it'll be Sakura. She seems to like me and Sasuke is just a friend…"

The red head shook his head and looked at the blonde so their eyes were meeting contact "I want you to take tomorrow off and rest." Naruto was about to retort a comment but was interrupted "No buts, leave now and get ready to go home. The office will be closing soon." Begrudgingly Naruto nodded his head and took a quick glance at the office clock located on the wall of Gaara's cubicle as he exited the cubicle waving slightly.

A loud voice was heard "Alright time to go home maggots!" Everyone left the building in silence, which was very strange. The loudest Naruto was now being the quietest. Looking down at the ground and kicking a rock with his hands in his trouser pockets. He walked to his car and drove heading home; distinctly seeing Sasuke approach Gaara and Suigetsu about something; the same with Sakura approaching Ino and Karin. 'Hmm something is totally up... Whatever I get the day off maybe two.' He thought whilst driving home.

**Naruko Uchimaki**

At the Uchiha Corporation building where everyone on the 9th floor sat in the meeting room. The room was tense and quiet no one dared to make a sound. The room consisted of Sai, Gaara, Lee, Kankuro, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Sora, Neji, Temari, Haku, Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo, TenTen, Kiba, Sakura and Sasuke. Most people tried to ignore the heated glares between Sasuke and Sakura but found it slightly hard. A door was heard opening before Kurama and Itachi entered the room. As soon as Sakura caught sight of the red head Kurama she asked him a question "Kurama-sama where is Naruto?"

The red head in question turned around to face Sakura and answered her question "Naruto is at home ill, he should be back tomorrow or the day after." He then sat down before noticing her head nod slightly. She was fuming again 'How dare he ignore me!?' She thought. Itachi saw her face scrunch up now going back to glaring at Sasuke. He smirked knowing what was going on somewhat 'Heh this should be an entertaining floor.' The brunette thought as he sat down next to his lover and business partner.

Kurama was about to speak when a knock to the door was heard "Who is it?" He called out.

"Kurama-san you and Itachi-san are needed on the 6th floor something about a few rats running around the place." Itachi looked towards Sasuke and quirked his eyebrow in question to which Sasuke merely shrugged though a trace of a smirk could be seen on his face.

Kurama grunted his agreement as he left the room with Itachi. "We'll be back as soon as possible. Wait for us." The room was now quiet until Sakura decided to speak up glaring at the young Uchiha.

"Sasuke you know this means war." She stated her fists clenching under the table. Sasuke's response was smirking and coolly glaring at her unfazed by her weak attempt to annoy him and make him cower.

"Bring It bitch." As soon as those words left his mouth everyone besides Sakura and Sasuke stood up. "Well I think it'd be fair to have teams, no?" He questioned as he drank a sip of his tea and placed it back down.

"Fine pick your team leader Sasuke or me. I'll ask everyone then they stand behind their leader I guess." Everyone even Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

"Gaara?"

"Uchiha."

"Hinata."

"Sasuke-kun."

"Shikamaru?"

"Sasuke" At this point Sasuke was smirking.

"Heh no one wants you whore." Sakura ignored him and continued asking people.

"Sai?"

"Sakura."

"Lee?"

"You Sakura-chan!"

"Kankuro?"

"Pinkie." She glared at him for the way he addressed her but continued,

"Hn even your team mates hate you." Sasuke stated before she could continue. After his comment she carried on.

"Shino?"

"Sakura."

"Ino?"

"Forehead." Her eyes narrowed at the old nick name but let it go.

"Sora?"

"Sakura."

"Temari?"

"Uchiha."

"Haku?"

"Sasuke-san."

"Neji?"

"Uchiha."

"Suigetsu?"

"Do you need to ask slut? Huh, Sasuke."

"Chouji?" She asked whilst grumbling about ugly idiots.

"You." He said with a genuine smile. However she ignored it and moved on.

"Karin?"

"You." She said with a longing look towards Sasuke, which disgusted him slightly.

"TenTen?"

"Sakura."

"Juugo?"

"Sasuke." He answered with a smile to which Sasuke nodded his head back and smiled slightly mouthing 'Thanks' which Juugo responded with a 'No problem.'

"Finally Kiba?"

"Hmm Sasuke."

"Right now everyone move to your respected leader." She said with a hair flip. To this most people grunted in disgust even the ones on her team. In about 2 minutes everyone was behind their respected leader. All that could be heard was everyone yelling and screaming insults. Sasuke and Sakura met each other's vision and both yelled.

"It is on!" With that said everyone cheered and booed until footsteps of two people were heard. "Shit, sit down now." Sasuke ordered. Everyone complied making sure to sit near their leader then the opposing one.

A door opening was heard before Kurama and Itachi entered the room. Itachi gave his brother a knowing smirk to which he smirked back. Kurama watching the interaction shook his head never truly understanding the Uchiha brothers. "Uhh did everyone like move around in the room…?" He questioned noticing people seemed in different places.

"Kura-nii I think you're seeing things sit down and lets get started with this meeting shall we." Was spoken by the raven Uchiha. Kurama looked towards Sasuke and nodded his head. "So did you deal with the rats?"

Kurama sighed but nodded "Yeah damn they were huge about 7 were found." At hearing this Sasuke's head shot up.

"Uhh you only found seven?" Kurama nodded. "I heard there were 8…" The red head tilted his head in questioning and got his answer when he heard screaming coming from below.

"EWWW RAT!"

"Calm down Kurenai."

"Asuma I'm pregnant I can't run away fast enough from that thing." Asuma sighed though it wasn't heard and drew his cigarette from his mouth before yelling "ITACHI-SAN! KURAMA-SAN!"

Kurama glared at Sasuke and rubbed his temples before leaving the room "Itachi you stay here and continue this meeting I'll deal with this." The weasel addressed nodded his head and watched his partner's back retreat and leave the room. He span his chair around before addressing everyone in the room.

"I don't want to partake in this 'war' or whatever, mostly because Kurama will kill me."

Sasuke chuckled slightly before replying "More like chop your dick off." Itachi smirked but shook his head.

"No Sasuke he needs my dick. In fact he enjoys it every much." Nearly everyones face was scrunched up in disgust.

"Do not need to hear you say that Aniki. No. Just no." Itachi scoffed and continued.

"Righ as I was saying I will cover you back this seems like it may be… Entertaining. Will you let me cover for you?" Everyone in the room nodded and he smirked whilst clasping his hands together. "Great! I now declare that the war for the love of Naruto Uzumaki has begun!" A large amount of cheering was heard but no one paid it attention besides Kurama.

He was distracted by the noise he missed the fat rat run across the room. "AHHH!" Someone yelled. He looked were the yelling person pointed at and cursed under his breath trying to catch the ugly, probably disease infested rodent. 'Fuck sake! I swear Sasuke I will get you for this. Perhaps deny Ita sex! SO he will complain and moan to his little brother. But wait… That's more like torture for me.' He thought with a sigh.

**Naruko Uchimaki**

**AN:** Review! Favourite! Alert! Just read the thing! Thanks love you guys ;D :3


End file.
